All the good things
by KamiKaze43v3r
Summary: Collection of GrimmIchi oneshots, drabbles written according to themes. PWP, AUs and canon. Ratings range from T to M.
1. After Dark

**Title/Theme:** "After Dark"

**Author:** Kaz (aka KamiKaze43v3r)

**Pairing:** Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Rating:** M for smut

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything related to Bleach besides some manga and merch.

--

After dark; Ichigo has always believed it was the time where the nights were at its darkest. It didn't seem to make a difference whether the moon was up or not, for the clouds always seem to envelop it, blocking out its light at that point of time. The world would seem like it was standing still, aside from the occasional night breeze, and the silence was both peaceful and eerie at the same time. It also seemed to be the perfect time for monsters to be up and about.

For Ichigo, he had already kicked enough number of monsters' asses, and it was neither peaceful nor eerie as there was no silence for him to enjoy, since at that moment _his_ world didn't stand still in contrast to the world outside. All he hears at that moment – almost _every _single night – are sighs, pants, moans and the low creaks of his bed as he along with another figure – a monster? – rocked in rhythm atop of the bed. All that he feels are the stuffiness from the shared body heat between them, the smoothness of the other's skin, the hardness of his abs and the pleasure that took over him with every of the other's ministrations.

Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow moved harder against him, his grunts growing louder by his ear. The substitute shinigami bit his lip in an attempt to hold back a loud moan. He shuddered as his sense of touch heightened, and now he was focussing on every little touch; the friction of his chest jostling against Grimmjow's, his hardened cock rubbing against the Espada's muscled abs, and he was also aware he was gripping painfully hard onto the elder man's back. Blunt nails barely dug in into hardened steel-like flesh, and it stung the substitute shinigami's hands instead, but he didn't care. All he cared right now was getting more of the pleasure the Espada was giving him.

"Grimm," Ichigo managed to say, with a raspy, pleading voice. "_Grimm_." His voice was strained, insistent and pleading. And Ichigo was oblivious to the fact that that tone of his made the Espada all the more horny. His brown eyes barely caught the smirk that formed on the teal-haired man's lips before they rolled into the back of his head, his mind overwhelmed with ecstasy as Grimmjow thrust harder, faster into him and had started to jerk him off.

"..._Nnn, fuck, fuck!_" Ichigo half-yelled into Grimmjow's shoulder trying to muffle his voice. He was already seeing white behind closed eyes, and pleasure mounted him and he felt like he was going to explode. He could hardly hear Grimmjow's breathing by his ear that was growing heavy and tired. He was definitely close, and his thrusts became more desperate and demanding, uncaring whether he was hurting Ichigo or not as he slammed ruthlessly into the teen and all the while still pumping him. Ichigo clenched his teeth and fists, whimpering at the twisted sensations of mixed pain and pleasure that Grimmjow's thick, large cock brought along as it invaded his body. His body became tensed and then with a cry, Ichigo came. His seed spurt onto Grimmjow's hand, body, and also onto his own.

Ichigo slumped back onto the bed, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. His whole body was numb but he was vaguely aware of his slightly still-aroused state and his moans as Grimmjow continued to fuck him hard into the bed to reach his own orgasm. He didn't last long, cumming in side him with a growl and an almost crushing grip to his hip that Ichigo knew would leave a bruise for at least a month.

The Espada rained chaste kisses and nips onto his neck and shoulders, licking at the semen on Ichigo's body before he shared the bitter taste with the teen himself. It always made Ichigo cringe, and that expression was to Grimmjow's sick liking. Heck he loved it when Ichigo spouted all profanities he could muster at him. It turned the Espada on, and the teal-haired man knew that it was probably the same for the shinigami too.

Ichigo sighed in what seemed like satisfaction at Grimmjow's unusually rough tongue that slid over his. The teen's eyes glanced at the window, catching sight of the silent moon that peeked out from behind the clouds and barely sharing its light. It was so dark, Ichigo could hardly see Grimmjow in front of him. The stillness of the world outside in the dead of the night slightly unnerved him while he mentally compared the contrast to what was happening indoors.

Yet Ichigo somewhat enjoyed the deadness of the night, the point of time that was called 'after dark'. Because at those moments, Ichigo would feel truly alive, with a monster that loved to be up and about after dark.

--

Thanks to Mako (aka Kemonomichi) for providing me the theme and just plainly being my muse. I will be updating randomly, according to how much motivation, time and inspiration I have.


	2. Fistfight

Title/Theme: "Fistfight"

Author: Kaz (aka KamiKaze43v3r)

Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo

Rating: M for some kink... I think... and HJ, lol.

Disclaimers: Don't own Bleach. Kubo Taito and his almighty shades do.

--

"Fuck!" Ichigo cursed the moment sharp pain shot through his jaw. Grimmjow had hit him there pretty good. He spit out blood onto the ground and glared at the teal-haired Sexta Espada who was just as bloodied as he was, smirking at him. Fucking Arrancar with stupid hand-to-hand combat skills. And Tensa Zangetsu had been flung away to god-knows-where. And hand-to-hand combat wasn't exactly his field of skill right now, especially after getting Zangetsu. Now he had to fight an Arrancar, a mother-fucking _Espada_ of _sixth _rank, with skin of _steel_, with just his fists?

Fuck no.

But he didn't really have a choice now did he?

Screw this shit, Ichigo thought, he was gonna punch this fucker's lights out, even if his hands were to break.

Clenching his fists, Ichigo shunpo-ed right in front of Grimmjow, taking the Sexta by surprise and punched him square in the jaw just as he had him. And amazingly, the Arrancar was thrown back but didn't lose his footing.

Ichigo, however cursed long and hard as he rubbed his sore fist which may have very well been fractured on impact. Did the bastard have a skull made of rock or something? Oh yeah, he had skin of _steel_, Ichigo reminded himself. Lucky bastard.

"That wasn't a bad hit, shinigami," Grimmjow admitted with a growl, his feral grin still plastered on his goddamn good-looking face. Ichigo just had to add that. But that stupid smirk really pissed the orange-head pretty damn much. Actually, a lot. A whole lot, that Ichigo just lunged at him again to smack that smirk right off his (good-looking) face.

The two continued to exchange blows at each other for what seemed like hours, but could very well be just a few minutes, and yet none had made the move to actually kill the other off. If you look really closely, it looked like the two enjoyed hitting each other mindlessly and cursing and swearing at each other. Grimmjow could have fired a cero at him, while Ichigo could have just grabbed Tensa Zangetsu (which was actually just a few metres behind them) and Getsuga Tenshou'd the Arrancar's ass, but nope, no notion of it.

But one of them _did_ make a move, finally. But it wasn't quite what the other expected.

Grimmjow sonido-ed, disappearing from Ichigo's view, and before the substitute shinigami knew it, he felt his hands knocked together and his whole body slammed to a wall that only god knows where and when had it popped up from. He was then aware that his wrists were pinned above him, and then he was aware of the same smirking fucker moving in front of him, responsible for immobilizing him to the bloody wall. His face was awfully close to his, though, and it made Ichigo almost scared to talk. Almost. But he still shut up anyway.

The smirk widened into a grin, and Ichigo had considered kneeing the Espada in the groin but was stopped when he felt a nice, warm hand on his instead. "Mmmn..." he moaned.

Wait, what the fuck?

Ichigo snapped out of it and squirmed away from the touch, but seeing that he was practically pinned to the wall, he couldn't do much. And the bastard on him just had to snigger. He just wouldn't stop _touching_.

"Yer kinda hard here, Shinigami," Grimmjow pointed out, all the while grinning. Ichigo knew he must be a bright shade of red, but he knew Grimmjow was right. It was achingly hard down there. _Fuck_. "Why didn't 'cha just grab yer sword and slice me up instead of punching me like a girl?" Grimmjow asked into his ear, savouring the shy reactions that he got from the orange-headed teen.

"Why... Why didn't you just shoot a cero at me when I was unarmed?" Ichigo retorted, trying to fight back the shakiness in his voice. He couldn't, however, stop breathing heavily as Grimmjow started to stroke him through the cloth.

Grimmjow seemed to hum before he answered. "Because," he said huskily into Ichigo's ear and tentatively licked the shell of his ear, "ya seem ta enjoy our fistfight so much I thought we'd enjoy something a little... _more_." Ichigo wanted to laugh humourlessly but shivered instead, unconsciously letting out a whimper as he went. Grimmjow grinned again and stroked at Ichigo's clothed member faster as he whispered nasty examples of what he things he could do into the teen's ear. Ichigo blushed as his legs trembled, looking as though they might give way anytime soon.

"St... Stop!" Ichigo finally said, and surprisingly, Grimmjow did stop. Ichigo looked almost hurt at that action. He looked up at the Sexta in confusion. Grimmjow stopped, but didn't let go of him. Not to mention was left with an erection at its hardest, right when he was about to come. Though it was his own fault for saying the words... Ichigo writhed a little but avoided eye contact. He could _feel _the Espada smirking down at him.

"Thought ya didn't want it anymore?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo kept his mouth shut, but he really needed to come. "Here."

Ichigo blinked. Grimmjow had released on of his hands and Ichigo was about to go 'wha...?' but Grimmjow had cut in with a "Do it yourself." With that annoying smirk. But Ichigo couldn't resist. He _really_ needed to...

His hand moved to his hakama shakily, untying the obi as calmly as he could. The white cloth fell to the ground, and so did his black hakama. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's eyes on him, watching, and definitely enjoying the show. Ichigo tried his best to ignore it and held his member. It was still hard, and he found brief relief the moment he touched it. Ichigo closed his eyes, deeply embarrassed that he was putting on a show for the enemy, but he couldn't help it. Instead, he felt himself getting harder and hornier than ever.

That perceptive bastard seemed to have noticed that too.

"Eh? Didn't know you were such a kinky one, shinigami," Grimmjow snickered, grinning in satisfaction. Ichigo ignored him, desperately stroking himself to reach his orgasm. Fuck, he was _so close_. But Grimmjow tugged on his hair, pulling his head up so that Ichigo would face him. "Seems ya like me watchin' ya..." Ichigo bit his lip. Grimmjow's cold blue eyes were on him, on his cock, and staring at his hand that was running up and down the hard length.

With a slightly tighter hold on his cock and stroking it harder and faster than he ever had, Grimmjow's hand released his hair and 'helped him out'. Ichigo groaned loudly, his back sliding slightly down the wall he was leaning on to. He spread his shaky legs a little wider, back arching into Grimmjow's more skilful hands.

"Grimm...jow!!" Ichigo cried out, releasing onto their hands, his legs giving way and almost collapsed onto the ground but was supported by Grimmjow holding up his other wrist.

He let the teen collect himself but didn't let go. Ichigo squirmed in discomfort and embarrassment from being naked from the waist down. Grimmjow smirked and pulled at Ichigo's chin. "See? Looks like ya enjoyed it more than that fistfight of ours," he half-snarled, and kissed Ichigo on the lips with a smirk, letting Ichigo have a feel of his tongue, before he let the teen go.

Ichigo turned into a bright shade of red but quickly pulled up his pants and called angrily after the Sexta who merely grinned at him and summoned up a Garganta. "What the-?! You're just gonna leave me like this?!" Grimmjow turned around and his grinned widened again, as always.

"What? Can't wait for me ta fuck ya?" Grimmjow teased. Ichigo blushed into a deeper shade of scarlet and began to splutter his reasons which Grimmjow ignored. "Maybe next time, shinigami!" And with that the Sexta Espada entered the Garganta and flashed another of his trademark grin before he disappeared.

Ichigo cursed and swore once again. Stupid, mother-bleeping, piece of... damn Arrancar! But Ichigo was still blushing. And he still wasn't totally 'down' yet, but he knew what the Sexta Espada had said to him _was_ sort of true...

"Ah fuck," Ichigo muttered under his breath, recalling a little how the man's hands on him felt. Looks like he'd just have to anticipate Grimmjow's return to at least finish what they'd started.

--

Eh... my gosh... I didn't even know what I was writing...

Thanks goes to Mako again for providing the theme and being my beta! Ep 190 was a yay for me, even if the episode was full of recaps... At least we get to see Grimm again! So anyway, whoever reads these may add in some suggestions of themes along with your review. I _just_ might be writing them. If I have the motivation to (been losing them again).


	3. Attraction

Title/Theme: "Attraction"

Author: Kaz (aka KamiKaze43v3r)

Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo (duhh)

Rating: OT

Disclaimers: Don't own Bleach. That goes to Kubo, and all credits goes to the man for creating such _smexy_ characters~ :D

--------------------

Attraction is what the orange-haired teenager calls it. Don't get him wrong; no love is involved, just raw lustful attraction... or is it? Frankly, Ichigo himself doesn't really know. After spending months in bed almost nightly with the foul-mouthed, teal-haired Arrancar named Grimmjow, Ichigo thinks that perhaps something might have changed. It may not be obvious, nor may the change may have happened within the Sexta Espada, but Ichigo certainly felt _something_.

Raging teenage hormones and a confused naive mind are the likely culprits for Ichigo's predicament. After all, who in the hell sleeps with their enemy, actually likes it, and then continue shagging for months in secret? Fucked up, yes, but Ichigo _does_ somewhat enjoy it. Ichigo would of course whine, curse, and just beat the shit out of any available hollow in the area at his confusing actions and decisions, but when the moment the foul-mouthed Arrancar comes, he shuts up and let the other take control for some reason. A small voice in Ichigo's head admits to himself that he'd do anything to get in bed with a hot guy like Grimmjow. Yeah... it's like he's literally dancing on the palm of Grimmjow's hand, but Ichigo figures some part of him allows it, does it willingly, or maybe he just simply didn't give a fuck.

Ichigo never knows what the Arrancar thought of him, but since he did continue this twisted relationship, Ichigo figures that Grimmjow had some weird attraction to him just as Ichigo is having to the Arrancar himself. But one thing is for sure, Ichigo's attraction to the Grimmjow is obviously there. ...Just physical attraction, at least.

Hell, anyone, even Renji would admit the Sexta Espada had one hell of a body, hardly hidden by his white upturned jacket. Ichigo doubts the Arrancar wanted to hide his perfect abs in the first place, running around, letting his jacket get blown off, ripped etc and show off those delicious muscles. Really, Ichigo sometimes think that he had been defeated and beaten the crap out of himself the first time they met was because he was just distracted.

Or maybe it was the boner he was having while they were fighting.

...Ichigo swears he isn't gay.

It's just that Grimmjow has that... _charm_, if one could call it. That bad-assed personality, the handsome sharp face, and the perfect chiselled body are just too overwhelming for the teenager. Grimmjow had the looks both women and men would kill to get such a being in bed with. And that thought just made Ichigo kinda grateful that he is one of the lucky ones. Kinda.

"Oi shinigami! What'cha spacin' out for?! Come on and offer yer ass to me," Grimmjow grinned, beckoning him into the said teenager's bed, splaying himself out seductively.

Ichigo snaps out of his day-dream and discussion within himself and half-frowns, half-smirks at the Arrancar. He briefly wonders how such an expression looks like, but his mind starts focussing elsewhere. His eyes focus on the sight before him, and Ichigo had a pretty hard time trying to say 'no' out loud...

"...Fuck you," Ichigo says, but his feet bring him towards the bed. Grimmjow grinned wider, pulling the teen on top of him and nips at his neck.

"Aww c'mon... We all know ya just _looooove_ sexy ol' me," Grimmjow mildly growls as his godly hands starts stroking at Ichigo's back, melting the teen against him. Ichigo curses silently in his head, and thinks that it's a sin for someone to look so sexy and have a sexy husky voice to match to it.

Ah well, the voice in Ichigo's head sighs, at least ya got the sexy bastard to screw ya senseless.

----------

I needed to post something to appease my readers, I think? So here it is... I apologize for the absence of smut and the short length of it TwT.

So... anyone noticed Hichi here? 8D


	4. Hunger

Title/Theme: "Hunger"  
Author: Kaz (aka KamiKaze43v3r)  
Pairing: GrimmIchi aka Guri-Ichi aka Grimmjow x Ichigo  
Rating: M, yay! 8D  
Disclaimer: Don't own Grimmjow, Ichigo or the closet.  
Notes: More GrimmIchi because it's GrimmIchi day, dammit. And please pardon any mistakes or strangeness in this fic because it has not been sent for beta. Also because I FAIL hard at serious fics.

----------------------

Lust, need, desire, want, greed... all the synonyms to describe the feeling within Grimmjow wasn't enough to describe the depth of it. A mere meeting with the shinigami brat and it ended with Grimmjow being driven to insanity. Yes, Grimmjow knew he was already insane; he felt he was insane with the need to seek the shinigami. The kid gave him a thrill and an adrenaline as they fought a battle they experienced like no other. Just fighting, dominating the other's spiritual power with his own sent excited thrills down the Sexta's spine and it left him wanting more. That lithe body, that irritating vibrant hair, the constant scowl that would occasionally transform into an unusually attractive smirk, and those chocolate eyes glazed with confidence and arrogance he so hated; somehow Grimmjow was attracted to it. There was this flame in that boy that he wanted. A flame he didn't have and would love to rip it out of that arrogant bitch. And hence this... _carnal urge_ for the Espada to seek out his young red-headed nemesis, either to rip him into pieces, or violate his body into the ground, Grimmjow thought there was such a fine line between the two he figured he'd most likely do both if given the chance.

Licking his lips at his thoughts, Grimmjow stood up from his idle position in his stuffy sparse room within the white walls of Hueco Mundo and ripped up a _Garganta_. With only one thing in his mind, he stepped into black hole and grinned in anticipation. He was dying for a taste of a certain strawberry.

"Fuck! What the – Let me go!!" Ichigo cried in a panic he hardly felt before. This... This was a new level of panic he was experiencing, and he sure as hell wanted it to end fast. Being pinned to the ground, unarmed with Zangetsu thrown some distance away and immobile, by his crazed enemy whom he had been beaten by was not a pleasant experience. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the Sexta Espada who had came crashing into the real world, beaten his ass and shot down his pride – had returned to repeat the event again. And there he was, pinning Ichigo's limbs to the ground barren from their fight, a maniacal grin spread wide across his face with his jawbone mask adding to the effect. It scared Ichigo somewhat, being in the helpless position, and that fear was being repeated in his head.

"Hn," was all Ichigo heard from the older man; whether it was a laugh or just a sound of irritation the Espada made at Ichigo's helplessness, Ichigo wasn't sure. And he didn't really care. All that he cared about was that his enemy was on him like a panther on its prey, powerful hands crushing his wrists; he could kill Ichigo anytime. But yet he didn't. Ichigo tried not to catch eye contact with the Espada as he thought of it, but by some stupidity or god-knows-what, he did. Sharp, cold blue eyes pierced through his, and Ichigo shuddered. Why wasn't he doing anything? It was as if Grimmjow was contemplating on something, his strangely handsome face slightly twisted in a frown much like his own. The perfect way to torture him, Ichigo guessed in dry humour.

"Ya know," Grimmjow started suddenly with a growl, startling the Shinigami substitute. His knee moved, sliding tentatively along Ichigo's thigh. The teen paled. What the fuck?! Ichigo struggled more, but Grimmjow tightened his grip. It caused the Shinigami to cringe in pain, feeling that might as well Grimmjow snap his wrists off. "I have this strange... _hunger_, if you can call it. And I gotta tell ya, this hunger ain't exactly got anythin' ta do with food." A smirk on the other's face and Ichigo knew the situation was going to get worse. One of his hands swooped to Ichigo's face, cupping it harshly and pulled his face to Grimmjow's in a violent tug. Their faces were merely millimetres away, and Ichigo was uncomfortable and embarrassed by the close contact. His cold breath ghosted over Ichigo's face, and it made the teen try to wrench himself free, but the Espada's grip remained strong.

"Get the fuck away from me, you sick asshole," Ichigo spat through clenched teeth, trying to pull away Grimmjow's hand from his face. It was as if it was locked on his jaw, and it hurt just trying to speak. With only one hand free, there wasn't much the Shinigami substitute can do but struggle in vain, and it only inflamed the Espada further. His maniacal grin spread from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat, and Ichigo could feel something bad was going to happen.

The knee that was on his thigh came to his crotch and Ichigo almost whimpered. 'What the FUCK is the asshole doing?!' Ichigo yelled in his head. He felt his groin being nudged, and Ichigo gasped out. He felt Grimmjow's hand release his other wrist and replaced the knee on his groin. His hand started to rub on his member, sliding casually underneath the cloth of his hakama, and Ichigo didn't know why but he felt all energy escape him. He stared up at the piercing blue eyes above him. They were cold, feral and _hungry_. They stared down at his brown orbs as if he was mere prey, and Ichigo felt helpless under him.

Grimmjow wasn't a patient man, and with his meal served right under him there was no way he was holding back. He ripped away at the gi that covered the teenager's tanned flesh, his hands roughly running over them as he delved in the feel at the boy's softness. There were scars on him, definitely, but the skin that wasn't marred by scars was like velvet to him. It only made Grimmjow want him more. The Espada licked his lips, revelling at the Shinigami's screams of panic, fear, denial. He didn't really care whether the kid wanted it or not, but maybe it would be better if he actually made the kid like it at least a little? The Espada smirked at the thought, and was eager to carry it out. Grimmjow dove in, capturing the skin on Ichigo's neck hungrily like a starved wild animal. He sucked and licked at it, but teasingly sank his canines into the flesh deep, but not deep enough to break it. His calloused hands travelled over the bare skin before he sank them back into the teen's hakama.

Ichigo yelled at the Espada to stop, over and over again but his cries only fell on deaf ears. He was being violated, humiliated, and touched in such a vile manner while he lay quite immobilized by the man's overwhelming spirit power. Yet Ichigo knew the worst was yet to come. He struggled violently but the Espada remained firm, attaching his mouth on his neck and biting on the skin. Ichigo was disgusted at himself. So furious was he at his own helplessness that he felt his anger build up within him and making him giddy. His whole body felt numb and the Espada's touches suddenly became so feather-light, even though he didn't move. Ichigo heard the familiar laugh in the back of his head, and then his spiritual power burst out angrily.

Grimmjow retreated immediately, almost knocked off by the sudden outburst, when he sensed the change in the boy's spiritual energy. It was dark and threatening - something he had faintly encountered before in one of the boy's unusual attacks that left the boy himself exhausted. The Shinigami was still on the floor but was writhing, as if trying to control himself. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and observed carefully. The Shinigami got up, a little unstable and still flushed from Grimmjow's close contact, and glared at the Espada with gold-tinted eyes that gave Grimmjow yet another shot of adrenaline. The energy behind those eyes was vicious, wild and dangerous, just like Grimmjow himself. Could the Shinigami brat not get any more interesting than this? Grimmjow grinned, so widely with excitement and thrill his jaw ached. Right then Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez decided that he would have this Kurosaki boy writhe under him, to leak that delicious killing intent and the desire to fight.

Grimmjow stepped forward and the glare from the Shinigami substitute intensified. Grimmjow ignored it, and did a sonido towards the younger male once again. The Espada was back to the position he was on the teen before. However, Grimmjow was pushed off roughly, feeling his back hit the floor and a weight set onto him as a hand clamped down around his throat. Grimmjow managed a laugh at his situation despite the pressure around his neck.

"This is it, Shinigami! This is what satiates my hunger!!" Grimmjow yelled, all the while laughing even as the hand tightened its grip. Grimmjow could just push the brat off easily, but he didn't. He wanted to see what the kid would do. Grimmjow was giving him a silent challenge, and the Shinigami was accepting it. The gold-tinted eyes stared at him angrily and the scowl on the boy's lips slowly formed a smirk which differed from the usual arrogant smirks the boy sported. The smirk this time was both arrogant _and_ crazy, as if it was a different person. But Grimmjow didn't give a fuck about that. All he cared was that he was getting off from the thrill. He was so hard, he knew the younger male on him was aware of it as well. Hell, Grimmjow could see the teen was in the same situation.

"Not so great now, Arrancar?" Ichigo said, his voice thick with excitement. The burning spiritual energy in him was like adrenaline, making it feel like he was high on drugs. Ichigo also knew it was making him so damn hard... Perhaps it was the touches the Arrancar laid on him; it was disgusting – disgustingly good, and now the darn voice in his head was whispering things to him, urging him to do what he wanted and that was to fuck the Arrancar's brains out. But Ichigo knew full well that it was a challenge. The blue-haired Arrancar was daring him, with those eyes that watched him with such piercing eagerness it could shake his soul to submission. He knew the Arrancar was allowing him to be in that position, because even with his spiritual power, Ichigo was still powerless without his sword, and the Arrancar could have easily ripped him to pieces with just his bare hands.

And yet he didn't.

Ichigo gritted his teeth in confused frustration, his other hand already moving as if it had a mind of its own. It explored the contours of Grimmjow's bare chest, the hollow within him giggling as he shared the sensation of the skin texture with Ichigo. The other hand closed tighter against Grimmjow's throat again until he could hear the other wheeze. But his expression was far from pained. The sick fuck was aroused, and so was he. Cursing under his breath, the free hand withdrew from the other's body, instead slipping into his own hakama and Ichigo started to fondle himself. He allowed the other to watch, but not let the other move.

"Ch'," Ichigo heard from the Arrancar. The teen could hardly suppress a smirk as he gasped at the pleasure that was washing through his body being intensified by the situation he was in. There he was asphyxiating his enemy and letting him watch him jerk himself off. Just feeling the Arrancar slowly losing air under his hand made the hollow inside shriek with excitement, and Ichigo himself had never been more aroused at this feeling of overpower.

A hand landed on his hip when Ichigo rocked against the body underneath him, but ignored it. Ichigo pulled his hakama down, then Grimmjow's. He noticed the Arrancar's eyes lighting up with interest, and again ignored him. Ichigo pumped at the larger man's impressive size, groaning as Grimmjow thrust his hips up and into his own. Dizzy and disoriented by his own pleasure, Ichigo allowed the Arrancar's hand enclose around him, tugging on him as Ichigo did to the other.

"Harder, Shinigami," Grimmjow rasped. Ichigo's breath hitched, his reflex making the hand choking the man further while the other slowed. Grimmjow was cursing again, his eyes rolling into the back of his head while his body writhed and arched upwards. The feral groan that escaped his throat sent shivers down Ichigo's spine. The man gasped for breath but didn't stop jerking on him, instead tightening his grip and moving faster.

"Sh-shit," Ichigo panted. "N-nah!" Ichigo reached his climax, his semen spurting over Grimmjow's muscled stomach. The older man looked smugly satisfied even as Ichigo glared at him and swatted his hand away. Disgust started to sink in when Ichigo watched Grimmjow propped himself up on his elbows, dipping his fingers into the semen and licked them off like they were the most delicious thing in the world. Ichigo's strength simmered down just as his hollow's laugh faded, apparently quite sated by what had just happened.

"Hmmm... ya taste better than I thought, Shinigami," the Arrancar purred. Ichigo gave a disgusted expression while the blue-haired man laughed at him as he recomposed himself. Without any warning, Grimmjow suddenly moved towards him. Ichigo still recovering from his orgasm, retreated in alarm, quite caught off-guard. The larger man stopped right in front of Ichigo, leaning over him so uncomfortably close it made Ichigo hold his breath. "Ya just proved that you're interesting than I thought... Kurosaki." Ichigo winced at his name being called by the fiend. It was... strange. "Would be a waste ta kill ya now."

"Fuck you," Ichigo spat, aware his voice was a little shaky. The Espada grinned nastily before turning away, ripping up space and entering the_ Garganta_ he conjured.

" Better not forget me, Shinigami! I'll be coming back for more fun, and I know ya want it as bad as I do!" Grimmjow yelled out hauntingly as the _Garganta _closed on him.

------------------------  
Strange ending is strange. And also because I suck at serious fics. Yes I have to repeat that. Hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit though.

Happy GrimmIchi day agaaaain~


	5. Dark Chocolate

**Title/Theme:** "Dark Chocolate"

**Author:** Kaz aka KamiKaze43v3r

**Pairing:** Grimmjow/Ichigo

**Rating:** M for smut

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach.

**Warning:** Uh... kink?

* * *

"Hn... Gri-Grimm," Ichigo gasped, tugging on the upturned jacket of the man against him as a signal to take it off. Grimmjow grunted but obliged anyway, doing the deed without removing his lips from the substitute shinigami's neck. Ichigo did the same, removing his black shinigami uniform and within seconds both their clothing were tossed away to some area of the room. Grimmjow took something from the side table and pressed it against Ichigo's lips, in which Ichigo took without hesitating even though he had no idea what it was. "Chocolate?" he murmured in mild curiosity as Grimmjow kissed him, sharing the sweet taste of the candy.

"Ya like it," the Arrancar replied as he absent-mindedly spread the melted chocolate that were on his fingers onto Ichigo's neck, his nipples, his stomach and his navel. Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow followed the trail, licking and nibbling at his chest before he took the hard bud between his lips. The teenager panted in anticipation when he continued the trail to lap at his muscled stomach and then to teasingly lick at his navel where Ichigo could almost feel his warm breath there...

Grimmjow stopped to push Ichigo back onto bed, their lips connected, tongues wrestling each other as Grimmjow's hand found its way to the younger man's groin. Ichigo jerked a little when Grimmjow grabbed at his member and started pumping it at an excruciatingly slow pace. He bucked his hips while he moaned incoherently for Grimmjow to stop his teasing. Instead Grimmjow continued and withdrew his lips to sit up. "...Grimm?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow but the Arrancar merely replied him with his usual grin. He reached for something Ichigo couldn't see, and the next moment he knew, Ichigo was greeted by darkness. "Wha-What the – Ahh!" Ichigo groaned amidst his confusion and threw his head back, his hips jerking up in reflex at the wet warmth that engulfed his hardening cock.

Ichigo reached out blindly until he felt his hand meeting the familiar feeling of the short locks of Grimmjow's hair. He fisted his hand into it and hissed; Grimmjow sucked hard on the head and then went on to swallowing him whole again – all the while making those filthy smacking sounds that Ichigo both hated and loved. It just made the teen hornier than he would usually like to admit. Not long after, Ichigo was already thrusting his hips outward into that mouth, wanting to come so badly.

Of course, Grimmjow never really liked playing the nice guy. He removed his mouth from the aching cock just as Ichigo thought he would come in a second. "FUCK!" Ichigo growled angrily in frustration, moving to remove his blindfold but was quickly cut off by Grimmjow's vice-like grip which pinned both of Ichigo's arms above his head.

"We're getting to that, shinigami..." Grimmjow drawled huskily; Ichigo could feel his breath against his face. "But I think we'd both prefer if the blindfold stays on." Ichigo cursed under his breath. The bastard was probably grinning like an idiot, enjoying the humiliating position he had put him in. Ichigo felt shut up for the moment – not that he could or would say anything with Grimmjow rubbing his entrance with some lube. Two slick fingers slid in almost easily, stretching and searching for that usual spot. Ichigo, already frustrated with his denial of pleasure the first time, wriggled his hips for the Arrancar to hit that spot quickly. "Shit, Ichi," Grimmjow growled at his ear, his tone full of hungry lust at the sight of the younger man so needy under him. Grimmjow withdrew his fingers, not wasting time any longer as he lined his cock to the prepared entrance and entered without so much as a warning.

Ichigo gave a startled yell and clenched his fists just as he clenched his insides in surprise, causing Grimmjow to groan above him. With the blindfold on, Ichigo's other senses were sharper and so was the feeling of intrusion. The substitute shinigami hissed angrily though he felt that the pain was dulled by the lube. Once again he felt Grimmjow's breath by his face, this time feeling something wet rubbing against his skin, which he assumed to be Grimmjow's tongue. "Relax," he heard Grimmjow whisper almost softly. Ichigo visibly relaxed, strangely comforted by the feline action of the Arrancar as he licked as his lips before they kissed again. He started to thrust hard immediately though; his savage side still there as if to show Ichigo he wasn't being all mushy with him.

They released their lip lock with each other as Grimmjow grabbed at the shinigami's legs and pushed them against the teen's chest, ramming into the tight heat almost without a rhythm. Ichigo pushed his hips back, following the hardly-there rhythm as much as he could just to feel the overwhelming pleasure over and over again. Each time Grimmjow's cock brushed at his prostate Ichigo would give a stifled yell, biting at his bottom lip. "Fuck, Ichigo," Grimmjow breathed against his ear, "You're so hot like that." Ichigo knew he was blushing like mad, from the grin he felt as the Arrancar sucked at his neck and collar that were sure to leave marks.

The substitute shinigami never knew being blindfolded while getting fucked would make him so heated up like this. He paid more attention to his surroundings now; Grimmjow's hands running all over him, his lips on his ear to his neck, the sharpness of that horrid mask digging into his skin as Grimmjow splayed kisses and nips onto his skin, the largeness of the thick cock moving in and out of him at a hard, fast pace, the feeling of going to explode every time that spot gets hit... Fuck, Ichigo was going to come any second now.

"Grimm... Grimmjow," he started, panting as the Arrancar continued his thrusts. "I'm... gonna come... Ahhh..." Ichigo brought his restrained wrists down – Grimmjow no longer pinning them to the bed – and started to stroke impatiently at his neglected cock, pre-cum already running down the aching organ. Ichigo pumped at it with both hands and soon his back arched upwards, his voice let loose in a deep moan as ecstasy washed over him. Ichigo rode out his orgasm for as long as he could, slightly squeezing at his cock as he continued to pump it until he was spent.

Grimmjow meanwhile was observing the blindfolded teen with hungry eyes. He'd never seen the teen so goddamn alluring before. As the lithe body below him went limp from exhaustion, Grimmjow took his turn. He flipped the teen over, raising that tight ass a little and resumed his thrusting, this time anchoring himself onto the bed as he put in more force into his thrust just enough to make Ichigo moan wantonly, despite being tired from his earlier orgasm. Gritting his teeth at the muscles that clenched tightly against him, Grimmjow rammed in a few more times before he reached his own climax and collapsed against the teen.

Lazily, Grimmjow slipped off the cloth that covered the substitute shinigami's eyes. He greeted him with a grin as Ichigo opened his eyes, glaring tiredly at the Sexta Espada. "What? If yer tellin' me ya didn't enjoy it, yer the worst liar ever, Ichi," Grimmjow said before the younger man could even say a word. Ichigo only gawked at his words before looking away, his blush speaking his thoughts for him.

* * *

How is it? Do ya get what I mean by 'dark chocolate' in this fic? Chocolate is obvious, but by 'dark' it would be expressed by the blindfolding... cuz all Ichi sees is dark... Uh... yeah...

Um anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it :)


	6. Photograph

Title/Theme: "Photograph"

Author: Kaz (aka KamiKaze43v3r)

Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach blah blah.

Notes: Another short one... Watch out guys, it's a tragic fic. And when tragic fics come from me, it means character death.

---------------

Ichigo toppled onto his bed, face down, and breathed into the pillows. He closed his eyes tightly, desperately trying to relax his stiff, tired body from all the battles he had endured before.

The Winter War was finally over.

Was it really? Ichigo thought. It felt so surreal... Something that has been going on for months; so much pain, loss and strength lost in that period... to know that it was finally over in just a couple of days was just so surreal. But that wasn't the point. No, the point was his loss. A loss so great Ichigo still hadn't yet fully registered the situation. He didn't want to acknowledge it. He didn't want to feel the pain...

Ichigo buried his face further into the pillows. He didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to relive it. Yet flashes of that moment, splashed with blood, confusion, anger and sorrow, ran through his mind, taunting him like the monster inside him. Before he knew it, his eyes were stinging and moist with imminent tears. "...Grimmjow..." he muttered as he wrenched an eye open, trying his best to hold back the damned tears. His vision caught sight of something unfamiliar on his bedside table and he sat up.

Ichigo looked and saw it was photographs. Photographs of him... and _Grimmjow_. Ichigo smiled sadly despite himself. He remembered how he actually managed to convince the Arrancar, whom Urahara had for some reason, given him a faux body, to take a photograph together. Ichigo laughed softly as he recalled how apprehensive the blue-haired man was to the foreign mechanical object, and how agitated he was by the camera's flashes. Ichigo didn't know why he wanted to take the photographs, but there was a feeling inside him then, that told him he might need those photos later.

Well... he most definitely needed the photographs now, Ichigo cynically mused to himself. His face frowned, the emotions inside him welling up suddenly to the thoughts that came again. Covering his face with one hand and grasping on those photographs on the other, Ichigo sobbed in anguish.

He looked at the photographs again, studying it properly now. Both Grimmjow and him were in the photo, facing the camera in a seemingly awkward atmosphere. Grimmjow had his usual scowl that he wore, looking quite confused at what he was doing, while Ichigo had an awkward, shy smile on his face, reminding the teen how _happy_ he actually was with the Arrancar. Yes, Ichigo was happy with him, despite all the harsh words, the battle scars, the anger and confusion from their predicament, the rough kisses and smothering embraces they shared together away from the war. From those occasionally sincere laughs, smiles and touches... Ichigo knew they had _something _between them – something they would never admit or say it out loud, but accepted it inside.

But now, that happiness would only stay in those photographs. His happiness was gone now. Along with the Winter War, along with Aizen, the Hougyoku, and all the other Arrancar.

Did they really win the war? To the shinigami, they did. But to Ichigo... too much has been lost to call it a war that has been won.

---------------

Yeah apparently I seem to enjoy making Ichigo suffer emotionally... I keep doing this to him... If you check my LJ I wrote about 2 more of Grimm deaths and wrote about Ichigo crying like a baby over him. I guess it's a reflection of how I would react to Grimm dying. And of course, also how I think Ichigo, who, in our GrimmIchi fandom, is so in love with Grimm (though he'd never admit it), would react to his death. Lol. Sadist I is it.

Review?


	7. Servant

Title/Theme: "Servant"  
Author: Kaz (aka KamiKaze43v3r)  
Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo  
Rating: M. Smut. Zomg finally.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Grimmjow nor Ichigo... But can I have their spirit babies if Ichi ever gets preggers by Grimmjow? (though I hate M-preg personally 8D)  
Warnings: As said on rating, there's smut. And Grimmjow. And mullet!Ichigo. Yay? Yay! :D

--------------------------

"Fuuuck...!" Ichigo ground out as Grimmjow invaded into him with his fingers, without so much as some lubricant or a warning. It hurt, but Ichigo knew better than to complain. He got off on it anyways. His head was pinned down to the ground with Grimmjow's free hand, while his arse was raised as the other hand busied itself with its fingers inside Ichigo. The hand on his head moved, running almost intimately through his hair.

"Like your new look, Ichigo," Grimmjow drawled thoughtfully. Ichigo could hear him smirk as he said it, and could feel the cold eyes raking at his naked back. "Bit too pale for me, but ya look so damn fuckable with the hair and all. Specially with the new hole there." He snorted at his own joke as his fingers played with the long strands of Ichigo's hair splayed on the cement floor. Ichigo just stared at him from where he was with his gold-black eyes, panting hard. Ichigo jerked, a sudden shock of pleasure silencing him as Grimmjow's fingers brushed past that spot. The Vizard heard him chuckle at his state, his breath now caressing Ichigo's ear.

"I'm liking the way you're lookin' at me right now, Ichigo," Grimmjow growled into his ear. The Arrancar's fingers moved again, slickly shoving in and out of the younger male, making him squirm in both discomfort and pleasure. Ichigo moaned as he clawed at the hard floor, frustrated at the depravation of full pleasure. Why couldn't he just get on with it and fuck him? "Ya want it, don't ya?" Ichigo made a sound, but did not speak. He groaned when he felt Grimmjow's hardened cock poking at the flesh of his arse, toying with his mental and bodily restraint.

"I-I want it," Ichigo panted, his head turning a little to meet the eyes of the dominating man on him. Grimmjow stared right back, his smirk ever growing.

"Good boy," he praised and kissed Ichigo roughly, not resisting a bite to the Vizard's lip. It left Ichigo with a cut lip which started to bleed, but Ichigo ignored it, licking his own lips to have a taste of his own blood. "God, you're such a slut." Ichigo mirrored Grimmjow's smirk at his remark, which disappeared as Grimmjow slipped into him.

"A-Ahh!" Ichigo moaned, pressing his face back against the cement as he tried to adjust to the pain. "Fuck, you're... big..."

"Yeah I know," he heard Grimmjow reply smugly. "But yer just too tight no matter how many times I fuck ya anyways." Ichigo wanted to retort something smart, but instead he moaned out again as the older man slipped out and thrust in, repeating the process a couple of times before he started to fuck him properly. He grabbed at Ichigo's long hair roughly, pulling at it hard enough to make the teen jerk his head back. His body followed, making him bend backwards in an awkward and uncomfortable position. It stung as Grimmjow pulled hard on his hair, his scalp being tugged at painfully, but it was a pleasurable pain. Grimmjow had taught him that much. The Arrancar buried his face into the orange hair while the hand maintained its hold on the long locks, as if he was smelling Ichigo, kissing at him when he reached the shell of his ear. His other hand turned Ichigo's face forcefully to the side as Grimmjow took his lips again, his tongue intruding the Vizard's mouth like a hungry animal, chewing at his lip and nipping at his jaw. Ichigo loved it when Grimmjow fucked him from behind. He noticed the man becomes more... animalistic and dominant. It never failed to make Ichigo hornier.

"Nnng-ah!" Ichigo moaned again. "Ha-harder!" Grimmjow smiled against his shoulder, the hand on his face then grabbed at one of his wrists to pull Ichigo harder into his thrusts. The Vizard was almost yelling out with every hard thrust, his own cock leaking as the pleasure mounted. "Fuck yes, Grimmjow!"

"Mmn, you know what to call me," Grimmjow said huskily as he proceeded to slip out of Ichigo, causing the boy to make a sound much like a whine. He tugged hard at the long hair, jerking Ichigo's head back again that was accompanied by his groan in a demand for an answer. Ichigo knew his face was flushed, probably an unusual sight with his pale face, but Ichigo knew that was a part of himself Grimmjow loved to see, no matter how different he may look with this Vizard – or Hollow – form. The man had said it made him hard every time he sees it, and Ichigo was sort of counting on that that it would make the man pleasure him more.

Ichigo swallowed, the desired word almost refusing to escape his throat as if a part of him didn't want to say it. But he himself knew and acknowledged the fact, that Ichigo loved and accept Grimmjow as his – "...K-King." Grimmjow grinned, his cold eyes boring into Ichigo's gold-black ones with renewed lust. "That's a good servant," Grimmjow said. He released his hold on Ichigo's hair and spun the Vizard around, pushed him back to the ground and threw Ichigo's legs over his shoulders as he slammed into him again.

The Vizard arched his back, pushing his hips back against the other's thrust and following the fast rhythm. Grimmjow's hands groped him all over; from his hair to his face, his neck to his chest. He rubbed at the pert nipples briefly, before he traced the sensitive skin along the hollow hole at his chest. Ichigo shuddered at the sensation, realizing that he was feeling the same thing as Grimmjow did when Ichigo had done the same before. Grimmjow leaned over for a kiss and this time Ichigo took control. Wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck, Ichigo pulled him close, letting their bodies touch. He groaned into the kiss, his cock rubbing in between two sets of hard abs (though Grimmjow's hollow hole made the feeling a little lacking). Grimmjow licked at Ichigo's cut lip in which the younger male hissed at but did not stop kissing him. Instead the kiss became rougher and more demanding. Ichigo then licked at the older man's broken jaw mask, sliding his tongue over the edge of the bone and revelling in the shiver he earned from the other. He did the same for the ear, nipping at the lobe before whispering sensuously, "Fuck me, my King."

Grimmjow groaned then, his lust growing at the indecent neediness of his servant under him. He shoved Ichigo back to the floor, his hand running down from Ichigo's crown to the side of his face as if admiring Ichigo with his hand. Icy blue orbs locked into golden ones as Grimmjow placed two fingers onto Ichigo's lips and ordered, "Suck."

Ichigo did almost immediately. Opening his mouth, he took the fingers in, mewling at the sudden deep thrust his King gave as he sucked. His tongue followed the length of the long digits before sucking on them like he would on his King's dick. "You're such a good little slut, Ichigo," Grimmjow said, staring at the sexy sight below him with a devilish grin. Ichigo continued his task, crying out around the fingers whenever Grimmjow impaled him at the right places. God, he was going to come any second.

Ichigo's head tilted back as Grimmjow removed his fingers from his mouth and continued to invade into his body, again and again, deep and fast. Grimmjow hit the spot repeatedly while his hand, moist with Ichigo's saliva, sneakily wrapped around Ichigo's cock and started pumping Ichigo towards his orgasm.

"G-Grimmjow I'm gonna – Ahh! Right there... fuck me... fuck me right there!! Yes, yes... Ahh!!" Ichigo came with a howl, his spread arms on Grimmjow's shoulders in a flash to claw at it vainly, only to leave bright red lines on the steel skin. Grimmjow grunted along with his eyes slipping close and his face cringing as he came inside the Vizard. Ichigo gasped, his insides burning with Grimmjow's come as he listened absent-mindedly to the blue-haired one hiss in pleasure and then feeling him press kisses along his pale body.

"That was a good one, Ichigo." Ichigo's half-lidded gold-black eyes looked back hazily at Grimmjow and smiled.

This... This was what it meant to serve his King.

---------------------

A/N:

MULLET ICHIGO AND GRIMMJOW

KINKY DOM SEX FTW

BURST INTO SEX RIGHT AWAY YEAH

I HOPE THIS WAS WHAT YOU WANT.

.......(ahem)......... Actually... I really really wanted to write another tragic fic..... But I'm here to make you people happy, so no. _Not yet_ :P


	8. Interrogation

Title: Interrogation  
Pairing: Grimmjow/Ichigo  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Dominant uke Ichigo, cuffed sex, the usual swearing  
AU, undercoverpolice!Ichigo interrogating illegalracer!Grimmjow, alone in a room with Grimmjow chained to a chair.

----------------

"Take these off me, dammit," Grimmjow growls at the man standing before him. He was cuffed to a chair, in this empty room. The man before him is a cocky, orange-haired cop, who had gone undercover as a new racer in the underground circuit. He called himself Ichigo; a strange name for a young punk, with a rebellious image because of that bright orange hair, and fiery brown eyes that glowed with potential. He had challenged Grimmjow, one of the few infamous illegal racers of the underground, and much to Grimmjow's disbelief, had beaten him in the race fair and square. Grimmjow hated losing, but he wasn't a sore loser.

After the race, the brat had first started talking to him casually as if he was trying to be friends or all that bullshit, and as the conversation went on he was delving deeper into information on the underground racers. Grimmjow had suspected something amiss, and when he started to back-off, the brat had tricked him somehow, moving behind him with unusually quick footwork and snapping the cuffs on Grimmjow easily. What surprised Grimmjow even more was that the brat actually dragged him into the current room they are in - some empty space not far from the tracks, but far enough for no one to be around - despite his smaller size. Fuckin' brat is full of surprises. Now he's standing all high and mighty in his clichéd detective long-sleeved shirt and tie, racer jacket already thrown somewhere after Grimmjow found out his identity. Pity a kid as skilled as him turned out to be a cop.

"Why should I? You won't tell me the information I need, so this is what you get," the orange-haired cop replies. "Besides, you lost. This is your reward, loser."

"Say that again, motherfucker?" Grimmjow snarls at the younger man, gritting his teeth. Ichigo smirks at him.

"L-o-s-e-r."

"Shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow jerks forward along with the chair, like a chained beast snapping its jaws viciously at a provoker. The cop took a step back with shock and what seemed like fear at the sudden reaction, but the expression soon changed into fascination.

" ...You forgot who's in authority here, eh?" Ichigo reminds Grimmjow with a smirk. He rolls up his sleeves and cracks his knuckles. "You're a sore loser and you won't tell me the info I need. I've got no choice but to do this."

"Bring it on, strawberry."

And for what seems like hours, Grimmjow gets punched each time he refuses to give up the information, which is every single time. Grimmjow had his share of violence in his life, but kid packs a punch that still hurt a lot. He isn't a masochist, but he can't help but get excited by the energy the brat was giving off. So full of power and predilection for the act of just punching him. Grimmjow returns the favour by kicking Ichigo in the knee, and that gets him another few more punches to his stomach.

Ichigo finally pauses to catch his breath, panting and grinning at the same time. "Had enough? When are you gonna let up?"

"...You get off from punching people or somethin'?" Grimmjow asks back instead, spitting out some blood. Ichigo's grin vanishes, and he looks both embarrassed and alarmed. He doesn't answer for a minute, until he finally breaks the silence a little unconfidently.

"Aren't you the same?"

"...I just get heated up when violence is involved," Grimmjow replies with a chuckle. He moves with what little freedom he has in his restraints to stretch his tired muscles. Ichigo eyes him with interest despite his retort.

"You're sick."

"Speak for yourself, berryhead."

"..." Ichigo stares at him without saying a word. Grimmjow is starting to get uncomfortable by the way the man is staring at him, but he keeps silent. He isn't going to lose his cool. The brat is probably trying to think of some fucked up way of getting the information out of him. Another moment of silence passes and Ichigo looks away, seemingly arriving to a decision of what he wants to do. "Ch'. I'm the winner of the race and the policeman here so you better shut up at what I'm gonna do."

"What?" Grimmjow blinks at him dumbly, but Ichigo ignores him. The cop starts to loosen his tie and unbuttons his shirt. With that cocky smirk on his face, Ichigo wraps the tie over his knuckle and advances closer towards Grimmjow. "What the hell are you gonna do?" Grimmjow asks again. The anticipation of violence starts to excite him once again.

Ichigo scoffs without answering Grimmjow's question. He does, however, punch Grimmjow across his face one more time. Before Grimmjow can fully let out another string of expletives, he feels himself getting pushed back against the chair. Ichigo sits on his lap, pulling on his chin and kissing him hungrily with his hot, wild tongue invading his mouth and biting at Grimmjow's already cut lip, stopping the kiss after earning a pained hiss from Grimmjow. "This," Ichigo says with that mocking grin Grimmjow loathes.

It has been a while since Grimmjow had been this humiliated. And all that anger gathers in his head and Grimmjow does the only thing he wants to do next.

"Argh!! What the fuck?! Why the fucking hell did you head butt me for?!" Ichigo yells as he falls back to the floor on his ass, rubbing his throbbing head.

"No, fuck YOU, cop. Just because you have the badge doesn't mean you have the right to humiliate or violate me!" Grimmjow growls back angrily. He struggles to get the cuffs off him; he'd strangle the little fuck if he ever gets them off.

"Stop bullshitting yourself, Grimmjow," Ichigo yells, standing up and shoving Grimmjow back. His knee is on the chair in between his legs, dangerously close to his groin. Ichigo's face is close to his, eyes burning into Grimmjow's with such concentration. "You definitely wanted it too – I can smell it from you," Ichigo mutters to him. Grimmjow holds his breath for a brief moment and starts getting really uncomfortable. Ichigo smirks and starts rubbing him through his jeans.

"O-oi," Grimmjow warns. Ichigo ignores him.

"See? You're hard."

"Not for you." Ichigo laughs at his answer.

"Whatever, I'm going to make sure you tell me the truth... And of course, the information I want too," the orange-haired brat says. That fucking confident tone annoys the hell out of Grimmjow. Ichigo slips the tie off from his knuckle and goes around behind Grimmjow. Grimmjow is fidgeting again, curious to know what the other man is going to do next.

"Oi! What the hell?!" Darkness takes over Grimmjow's vision as Ichigo covers his eyes with the tie, blindfolding him.

"Another punishment," Grimmjow hears Ichigo say flatly. _Fuck_.

Ichigo sits on Grimmjow's lap once again, and Grimmjow could feel his shirt getting unbuttoned all the way. Ichigo is deliberately breathing against his face, brushing his lips against his cheek. The cocky brat is toying with him and Grimmjow can only tremble and grit his teeth with anger and frustration at the lack of free movement and power.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asks. "You're trembling, Grimmjow. Where was that scepticism, that arrogant smirk and that smart mouth when I challenged you to the race?"

"There's nothing for me to say."

"Really?" Ichigo dips a finger into the waistband of Grimmjow's jeans. "Or maybe it's just talking that you're good at."

"..." Ichigo can see that Grimmjow is still trying to somehow get those cuffs off. Silly man.

"Maybe I should put that mouth to good use? Then maybe I can get that information I want, eh, Grimmjow?"

"If you dare I'll fucking bite it off, fucke - wha -" Ichigo cuts him off by another kiss, this time with his hand wrapped around Grimmjow's cock. Ichigo is getting tired of the man's denial. He's already painfully hard, but the blue-haired bastard is still playing hard to get. Doesn't help that it's getting him hornier by the minute. Grimmjow is a destructive fighter, and Ichigo loves a good fight. Ichigo is very tempted to do what he wanted to do, but he knows Grimmjow _would_ bite his cock off. He decides to do it the way around.

"Fine," Ichigo says the moment he withdraws his lips from Grimmjow's. Grimmjow remains silent, still breathing deeply from the kiss - or shock, Ichigo doesn't know, but his body language tells it all. He is suspicious of Ichigo's next move. Well, the guy is blindfolded, of course he would be. But Ichigo is sure he is excited deep inside. The hard cock in Ichigo's hand is proof of it.

Ichigo gets off Grimmjow's lap and lowers himself onto his knees. "You won't talk, but I still want to hear you," Ichigo tells him. He strokes himself and Grimmjow at the same time, and deliberately lets out a soft moan. He can feel Grimmjow react under his grip.

"Ichigo." Said man almost stops from his surprise. It is barely audible but Ichigo swears Grimmjow had just muttered his name.

"Tell me what I want to hear, or I'll have you moan like a little bitch," Ichigo orders, tightening his grip around Grimmjow's cock.

"Fuck," Grimmjow responds hoarsely and bucks his hips a little.

Ichigo starts by licking at the head, and lavishes at the feeling of Grimmjow shudder. The sharp intake of breath and his head tilting back slightly with his lips parted is a turn on for Ichigo. He loves the dominance he has over the man. Winning it in the race is one thing, arresting him and restraining him is another. And now having this irresistible fighter moaning under him is the icing on the cake.

"O-oi, stop," Grimmjow growls weakly. Ichigo continues anyway, sucking on his head with deliberately loud noises. Grimmjow is still, yet Ichigo knows he is enjoying it. His blindfold must have helped heightened his other senses. Lucky bastard. But Ichigo is enjoying this too.

"Not until you tell me what I want to know,"and with that, Ichigo resumes, moving on to slowly swallow him whole. He lets his tongue do the work, licking the base then sucking at the top as he massages the man's balls with his hands. Grimmjow's moans grow more audible, and it's making Ichigo more excited by the second.

By the time Grimmjow is slightly panting and his cock leaking with pre-cum, Ichigo stops. He doesn't know what's so special about this blue-haired man that makes Ichigo want to toy with him so much. He is a looker, for one, and his personality is both a bitch and turn on. Grimmjow is challenging, appealing, and different.

"Are you done?" Grimmjow growls.

"When will you stop denying, Grimmjow?" Ichigo smacks his head lightly in mild irritation as he asks and promptly takes the tie off. Grimmjow cringes as light returns to his eyes, blinding him momentarily. He doesn't answer, but just glares at Ichigo with those icy blue eyes.

"...I will," Grimmjow suddenly says. Ichigo blinks at him. "If I fuck you." Ichigo blinks again, but this time with an interested smirk.

"You got that wrong, Grimmjow. It's 'if _you let me_ fuck you'," Ichigo rephrases for him. Grimmjow scowls and slightly bares his teeth.

"Don't push your luck, cop, I'll make you scream and moan for more like the slut you are when I'm out of these," Grimmjow snaps at him with a tug on his cuffs.

"Firstly, I told you to call me Ichigo. Secondly," Ichigo pauses. "What about without," Ichigo continues thoughtfully. It wasn't a question, but sounded more like a suggestion to Grimmjow's earlier statement. Grimmjow stares at him questioningly.

Ichigo doesn't move to remove the handcuffs, but instead to remove his pants. Grimmjow just stares at him, still struggling with those cuffs, but his eyes remains fixed on him. Ichigo pushes Grimmjow back against the chair again, one hand on Grimmjow's cock, the other running all over the racer's muscled chest. Ichigo kisses him again, his tongue moving wildly in the other man's mouth. He moans as he rubs his cock against Grimmjow, telling the other his need.

Grimmjow responds this time, groaning as Ichigo rubs against him. He bites harshly on Ichigo's tongue, earning a cuss from the cop before they resume. Both can tell they are excited, and that they are acting out of need. Ichigo himself barely remembers what he was supposed to do. All he wants right now is to have a good hard fuck with this man who never ceasse to excite him in more ways than one.

"Fuck, yes," Ichigo gasps.

"...Hurry up," Grimmjow urges. Ichigo only grins at him in return.

"Oh yeah," Grimmjow mumbles, wincing a little as Ichigo lowers himself onto his cock. Ichigo breathes slowly, relaxing as he takes in Grimmjow's length inside him. He grips on Grimmjow's shirt and rests his head on Grimmjow's shoulder, shuddering with Grimmjow completely inside.

"You're bigger than I thought..."

"Aw, and I thought you were tighter. Didn't know I was that big," Grimmjow retorts smartly. Ichigo chuckles at him before he starts to move.

"Now you're talking too much, what about the info I want?"

"No comment."

"Prick."

"A big one that's fucking you."

"Mm, yeah," Ichigo moans. Even without his hands Grimmjow is steadily moving his hips upwards, thrusting into Ichigo smoothly despite the lack of proper lube. It hurt, but felt so good, Ichigo never felt this hot. The pain from his sore knuckles and the sight of blood from Grimmjow's cuts both distracted and pleasured him.

"Tight..." Grimmjow mutters. He buries his face into the crook of Ichigo's neck, nibbling on the skin and sucking harshly to cover the sound of his groaning. Ichigo can feel it though, the vibrations going through him and spurring him on.

Ichigo starts to move faster now, driving his hips up and down with more force and need. Grimmjow takes the hint, moving with his rhythm and getting seemingly close. Ichigo's stroking his cock just as fast, pulling at Grimmjow's hair as he kisses him, and moaning so loud yet he can hardly hear himself as he approaches his orgasm.

"A-ah, yes Grimm, right there... Uahh!" Ichigo's body jerks as he comes, his semen spurting onto Grimmjow's heaving chest. Grimmjow too, groans, and thrusts his hips up into Ichigo with as much force and speed he can muster as he fills Ichigo with his seed. Ichigo is dazed from the overwhelming moment of pleasure, and rests on Grimmjow to catch his breath.

"...I need a smoke, a beer and a quick race right now," Grimmjow grumbles.

"Yeah... yeah, me too," Ichigo replies lazily.

"Up for it?" Grimmjow asks him. Suddenly they're so friendly. Both of them just feel familiar with each other now. Funny.

"Sure, but I still need that info," Ichigo reminds him. Grimmjow grumbles again.

"Look, can I make a deal?" Ichigo perks up at that. "...You can get the info if you race with me again. You got the skills, and I know you won that race through a fluke. So I'll race ya and show ya who's the real racer with the skills. "

"Fuck you, sore loser," Ichigo chides him. "I won that fair and square."

"Take it or leave it punk, because I know if we do this again, we're gonna end up romping a few more rounds."

"...Fine," Ichigo says after thinking about it. It was true, he cannot resist the man. It seems like it's the same for Grimmjow too. Ichigo gets round to cleaning himself up and finally freeing Grimmjow from the handcuffs. "Hey, Grimmjow?"

"What?"

"...Mind being my race buddy?"

"What? Don't you mean fuck buddy?"

"Oh forget I just said that. Asshole."

"Aww, fallen for me, cop?"

"It's Ichigo, damn it."

-----------

Yeah I actually updated. I kinda forgot to put this up here. Lol, sorry ^^;;; Eager Ichigo gets me off. Have you seen how hot Ichigo is half nekkid with tattered bankai outfit? I swore I creamed my pants a bajillion times that day. Haha.


	9. Life and Death

**Title/Theme:** "Life & Death"**  
Author:** Kaz (aka KamiKaze43v3r)**  
Pairing:** Grimmjow x Ichigo**  
Rating:** M**  
Warnings: **Language, jerking off/HJ**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own anything related to Bleach besides some  
Grimmjow was life, and Ichigo was death. Death cannot exist without life, and likewise neither can life exist without death.

----------------

Grimmjow craved it, to taste the death hidden in the life of Kurosaki Ichigo. It was unique to him, something that Grimmjow had tasted once when he fought the shinigami - it made him aware of how much life Grimmjow had in himself, and how much he both wanted and feared death - in the boy or otherwise. But it was like a forbidden fruit, the thrill of giving in to temptation was strong.

"Kurosaki," Grimmjow purred, lips so close to that creamy skin of said shinigami who was pinned and trembling under him. Whether he was trembling out of fear or anger, Grimmjow didn't care. He preferred it was the latter; the emotion and expression of it from the young man was delicious to the Sexta. It was in that expression and emotion that Grimmjow could clearly see what he wanted.

The boy had his eyes screwed shut though, a look of stubbornness and distaste set on the pretty little face which Grimmjow both loved and hated. His lips were pressed tightly together, and his hands were clawing at his sides and Grimmjow thought the boy looked quite helpless under him without a weapon. He chuckled and Kurosaki Ichigo snapped open his eyes to glare at him.

"Yes, that's it Kurosaki!" Grimmjow grinned, laughing like the maniac he was.

"Get off me, bastard," Ichigo growled through clenched teeth. Grimmjow noticed there was a flicker of _something else_ in those eyes that piqued his interest. What was it? Grimmjow had never felt so curious before... This boy was definitely something else. Instead of answering him though, Grimmjow's grin only widened. "Did you not hear me, Arrancar? Get off me or I'll -"

"Or you'd kill me?" Grimmjow cut in, the mask on his cheek adding to his sinister grin. "You know that's what I want, Kurosaki. But of course, that is if I don't kill you first." Fuck, he was hard right now. The very thought of being overwhelmed by death once again, and also the feeling of _fighting_ it, going against it and reclaiming the life he had lost. Grimmjow moved against him without much of a thought, and he wasn't sure whether it was deliberately or not. But seeing the young man stiffen under him, the angry expression faltering slightly made him go wild. It took a lot for the Sexta to restrain himself.

Ichigo stiffened under the Arrancar, shocked by the turgid length rubbing against his thigh. To say he was confused was an understatement. He didn't know how to react to this crazed and aroused Espada, who had pinned him to the ground, eyes wild with anticipation and desire - for something Ichigo did not know.

But that was what confused him. Those eyes had so much life, Ichigo almost couldn't believe what he was fighting was a Hollow. Hollows do not feel or show emotion, but what was that in this Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's eyes? That something in those eyes had even more life than the ghosts Ichigo had encountered all his life. The discovery felt like it had been smacked into his face when he had believed that something dead would no longer have such things in them. Why now? It wasn't a good time to be distracted, yet Ichigo couldn't tear his eyes away. Those eyes that were more alive than his whole being...

"Why so quiet, Kurosaki? Are you scared?" Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was looking down at him with those very eyes. The blue color gave it an icy, piercing feeling, but Ichigo could see it, feel it, that flame of life probably from all the souls that had been gathered into him, was burning brightly. That malicious, taunting grin added to that feeling as well, though Ichigo thought he looked sincerely satisfied, like he had caught something that he had desired for so long.

"Jerk off somewhere, god damn it," Ichigo snapped, his voice cracked. Grimmjow laughed, the mask opening along with his jaw.

"It's no good, Kurosaki," Grimmjow told him in a drawling voice. Ichigo frowned in confusion, and for the first time he really stared into those blue orbs. "Want to know something? For some reason, ya drive me crazy, Shinigami."

"What are you-"

"It's you and those stupid eyes of yours. Your soul, your being a shinigami, _everything_," Grimmjow continued, his voice becoming husky. "That death inside ya... It's screaming for me. I know it, that instinct of yours is telling ya to devour me, ain't it?" Grimmjow grinned again as he splayed his hand over Ichigo's chest, running up to his collar and tipping the young man's head back as he wrapped his hand around the neck.

Grimmjow's restraints were snapping now. The shinigami under him seemingly shrunk back, scared and appalled by what he just said. Was the kid stupid? Was he denying what his instincts were telling him? Anger bubbled inside him at the very thought of it.

"...Are you hesitating, Shinigami?" Grimmjow snarled. It was ridiculous. "You don't hesitate when it comes to instinct, Shinigami. This is what that death in ya tells ya to do. Isn't that why you've been fighting me?!" Grimmjow's grip around Ichigo's neck tightened, and the young man started to wheeze. After a moment Grimmjow seemed to have caught himself and the grip laxed. A smirk took over his frown as he leaned down against the smaller frame. "Admit it, Kurosaki," he drawled huskily. The boy seemed to shudder in response. "Admit it, you get off it too. The need to overpower me, to take my life and consume me."

Ichigo remained quiet, his eyes were tinted gold and Grimmjow's excitement could barely be contained. He was getting close to it. He could smell it off the boy. Hell, he could feel him getting hard too.

Grimmjow was provoking him, and Ichigo knew what he was trying to do. But he wasn't going to lie though. What the Arrancar had said was true. There was something about the other man that made him excited every time he saw him. The voice in his head wasn't helping either.

'_Admit it, aibou_,' the hollow cackled from the corner of his mind. '_Ya get hot every time ya see him, and when ya get back all ya think about is the fighting figure and you dominating him_'.

'Shut up,' Ichigo replied. He didn't need the obnoxious hollow to tell him. He knew it himself. He just didn't want to acknowledge it.

But this time it was different. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was asking for it. Ichigo wanted it too, the desire filling him, responding to the Arrancar's call. Fuck it, Ichigo thought. "Yeah you're right." Grimmjow's eyes widened momentarily before they narrowed in anticipation, the grin spreading wider than Ichigo thought possible. "You're right," he repeated, "All I fucking think about is fighting you, taking you down and have you submit, beaten and bloody."

"This is what I'm talking about, Kurosaki," Grimmjow laughed. Black began to seep into Ichigo's eyes, something Grimmjow had been looking forward to ever since he first saw it. "That's right, bring it out! This death of yours and show me!"

Ichigo's throat made a growling sound as he managed to shove Grimmjow off him, throwing the Espada into the air as he grabbed Zangetsu which was lying nearby and flash-stepped towards him. They fought briefly, managing to add more scars and blood on themselves before the two of them crashed into the ground once again, but this time in a fierce lip lock with teeth and tongue involved.

Ichigo ended up on top, having Grimmjow pinned under his weight as he straddled him. The shinigami licked at his dry lips, gold tinted eyes staring down at blue ones. "It's because of this," Ichigo admitted without shame and looking down at Grimmjow from where he was, "You won't give up, you won't back down, and you won't _shut the fuck up_." Ichigo almost sounded like he was laughing. Grimmjow smirked up at him, watching as Ichigo untied his sash needily. "But that's you, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. So fucking alive, you know that? It's stupid. _I hate you_."

"Likewise, Shinigami," Grimmjow chuckled as the younger man leaned down and kissed him harshly.

Clothes ripped, tattered, and hakama cast aside, the two figures jostled against each other roughly, heavy pants filling the air. Ichigo pressed his mouth over Grimmjow, tongue entering the other's who accepted it with a nasty bite to the tip, drawing blood. Ichigo moaned at it, rubbing his erection against Grimmjow's with increased fervor every time the Arrancar inflicted some sort of pain on him. Pain was a reminder of him being alive.

"Kurosaki," Grimmjow muttered as Ichigo pulled away, supporting himself on his palms as he rubbed harder. Grimmjow aided him with his own hands, covering their hard, weeping cocks and jerking them both off.

"Fuck," Ichigo groaned. One of his hand grabbed onto Grimmjow's hair, tugging on it as he bent down slightly with his lips hovering a few inches from Grimmjow's own. He could hear the man growling in frustration. Ichigo enjoyed it, hearing more emotions from the Arrancar who was supposed to lack those. "Fuck, louder, Grimmjow. I want to hear you."

"Shit, _shit_, Kurosaki," Grimmjow babbled, eyes rolling back as his eyelids closed. Ichigo groaned again, and bucked his hips in response and thrusting harder, faster against the other man's cock and into his hand.

Grimmjow was close. Lust, something almost completely new to him ever since Kurosaki Ichigo, overwhelmed him and Grimmjow never knew he could feel such pleasure again since regaining his sound mind when he was an adjucha. And he had never felt so satisfied and so fucking alive like this.

The shinigami was on him, fucking his hand and rubbing against him lewdly while the stench of death and power poured out of him. It was delicious, it was fucking beautiful. It drove Grimmjow mad with both desire and almost sorrowful nostalgia, the raw power of the death god that had once taken him putting him down once again. He had fought it, again and again but this boy would probably be the literal death of him. Grimmjow longed to devour that possibility, and that was the thrill of it. The more he thought about going against the current of power, the more he was turned on. With a guttural groan and the last jerk of his hips, Grimmjow came, hard and dizzying as he sprayed his hot come onto their stomachs.

Ichigo moaned as the hot liquid hit his skin, the evidence of life under him sending thrills through his death-like existence. It was the contrast that was so attractive, something so different that he longed for. He began to thrust harder, placing his hand over Grimmjow's on his cock and soon reached his climax, adding to the earlier semen on their bodies. It was obscene but hot. It would also be an outright lie if Ichigo were to say he didn't enjoy it or was disgusted by it. He was... _thrilled_. Ichigo rested against Grimmjow's exhausted form under him, whose chest heaved in time to his breathing. The shinigami closed his eyes and searched for a heartbeat. There was none.

But the warmth from the body and the sound of rasping breathing from Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez told Ichigo otherwise.

* * *

I like psychotic, maniacal Grimmjow... I know what it feels like to have the urge and desire for something strongly to the point of wanting to extinguish its life and claim it as your own. It's a rather wonderful feeling... but sad too.


End file.
